


unchained melody

by vulpixgrrrl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixgrrrl/pseuds/vulpixgrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Clarke is a cheerleader and Lexa is a wannabe greaser who is way too nerdy for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: drug use, implied racism

The thick smell of cigarette smoke burned her nostrils. She continued to stuff the submarine sandwich that her mother had made her into her mouth to try and cover the distinct stench. The paper bag on her lap caught the crumbs and crinkled when she wiped them away.

“No no, Anya. It goes Na NaNNNAa WooWAAo,” Lincoln imitated with a rough voice that cracked and it almost made Lexa laugh where she sat beside him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Anya spat, she took a bite of her apple and chewed violently. She was obviously worked up about this fight.

“This is my favourite song Anya, I think I would know,” Lincoln took another drag of his cigarette and threw it through the cracks of the bleachers before exhaling. Lexa tugged at the collar of her blouse, shifting uncomfortably with it tucked under her between the metal seat. She watched a lone jogger, who she thought was crazy giving up his lunch break, practice around the track that lay in front of them. He looked so determined, and her eyes followed him an entire lap before she looked back over at her friends.

Don’t get her wrong, Lexa loved her friends. But sometimes Gustus and Nyko’s constant brawling along with Anya and Lincoln always trying to outmatch the other in whatever was the topic that day, got quite repetitive. They were her best friends, and they loved her too. They did treat her much more like a little sister than a friend though.

“What did Mom pack you today Lex?” Lincoln turned his head towards her, and she had to scrunch her face from the sunlight that came from his direction. It made her glasses fall from their spot on her nose, and she pushed them back up.

“Just a sandwich, some crackers and cheese, and an apple,” she held out the paper bag to Lincoln, who looked inside and grabbed the apple.

“Thanks sis,” she smiled at him and turned her head back towards the quad where all the popular kids sat to eat lunch. She could hear their screeches of laughter and giggles in the wind. The chatter grew from that direction and Lexa scanned the people she saw. Heads with covered in mattes of different hair colours and volumes. Ribbons and letterman jackets painted an array of colours but the constant reds and whites of the the school. Her eyes landed on the blonde. She would never admit that she was specifically looking for her, but Lexa knew some part of her subconscious tugged at her eyes until they caught her sight.

Clarke Griffin. Probably the most popular girl in school. Her blonde her perfectly strewn up in her cheerleader ponytail, fit with the red ribbon. Her head moved from side to side, person to person, and it swung along behind her head. The curls bounced just like they did in movies. Lexa moved to touch her own hair, the curls messy and tangled. Clarke’s wool collared cheerleader uniform hugged her sides. Lexa looked down at her own clothes. The oversized blouse tucked into her khaki pants, her and her mother’s compromise. It was frumpy, and didn’t fit her properly. Her eyes looked up to find Clarke again. She looked happy. She giggled at something, so immersed in the conversation at the table. She was the most beautiful person Lexa had ever seen.

“Done daydreaming yet Smalls?” Anya’s voice came up from behind her. Lexa looked back around and squinted in the light again. She moved her hand to block the sun, and saw her standing with the rest of their friends, waiting to leave. She scrambled her belongings into her book bag and slipped while getting to her feet. She slammed her elbow on the bleacher, and her glasses fell farther down her nose. She swore under her breath, grabbing on to the joint. It hurt, but she shrugged it off. Lincoln was already at her side, reaching down to help her up.

“Don’t get too scratched up, Dad will blame me again,” he gave her a small smile when they stood up. She returned it, but it was more of a ‘sorry’ smile. Last time she came home with bruises on her, their Dad had yelled at Lincoln for an hour straight. Obviously it hadn’t been his fault, she had walked right into a wall; accidentally. Lexa was a clutz. Downright clumsy like she has two left feet and blind in one eye. Lincoln is always getting blamed for everything concerning Lexa.

“Lincoln…” she wasn’t sure what to say, just gave him a knowing look.

“Here, take this,” he shrugged off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was massive compared to her, and draped almost down halfway to her knees. “Just make sure you take it of before you go home.”

“C’mon you two losers,” Anya called over to them, still waiting to leave, “I swear I’ve never seen two siblings more alike yet nothing alike than you two.”

Lexa moved to put her arms in the jacket and swung her bag around her. She snickered at the comment and followed up behind Lincoln down the steps of the bleachers.

“You literally just described adopted siblings,” Lincoln scuffed her on the shoulder. He towered over her, mismatching her lanky and thin appearance. They smiled at each other. The comments and strange looks when they tell people they’re siblings have become the essence of their sense of humour. Their scripted lines of ‘he was adopted, I was an accident’ make people uncomfortable. It’s become sort of an inside joke between them.

“Whatever, just hurry up,” Anya started off down the stairs, much faster than them both. Her back on show, ‘Grounders’ painted across the back of her leather jacket. Although Anya acts all tough, which she is, nothing is more important to her than not missing her Bio class after lunch break.

Right before she skipped down the stairs, she peaked over the top towards the quad one last time. She saw Clarke’s smile. It made her heart warm and she ran after the figures decked out in leather.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep up Clarke!” Raven’s voice echoed in her ears over the hum of the music from the boombox and the shouts from the football team in front of them. She had been daydreaming again, and Raven was not impressed.

“Sorry,” she shouted to make sure the girl heard her, and Raven gave her a slight glare from the front of the squad. The red and white wool cheerleading outfits swayed in the light breeze and the pompoms crinkled in their hands. Clarke took her eyes off her boyfriend long enough to hear which routine they were going to next and bobbed her head to the count it. She matched the arm movements to a T until her view caught sight of Finn again. He was on the brink of a touchdown during their practice and Clarke watched him cross the line.

“Hey! Clarke!” Raven was in her face this time. She looked furious, which was understandable seeing as she was the one who gave Clarke the spot at the front of the squad line ups in the first place. “If you’re just going to keep screwing us up then should I just replace you with someone who will pay attention?”

It was Raven’s captain voice. She knew Raven wasn’t entirely angry with her but while in practice, she was 100% serious with her calls.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well,” Clarke looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. Her eyes flicked carefully back up at Raven when no answer followed and Raven was giving her a worried look.

“Alright,” Raven looked around at the entire squad. Everyone looked beat, and the afternoon sun was started to get it’s hottest. “Hit the showers everyone!”

The girls all scattered into smaller groups, picking up their things and slowly making their way to the change rooms. Octavia was laying on the turf, spread out a star beside their bags.

“What’s up Griffin?” Clarke looked over, Octavia’s eyes were still close and she was soaking up the sun rays. “You’re even more off than usual today.”

The question makes her subconscious turn back towards the field. The boys on the football team were packing up to leave too, and she searched the numbered backs for the 2 that marked her boyfriend. He was already gone though. She sighed, not answering Octavia, and turned to grab her book and cheer bag.

“Hey hey hey, wait up,” Octavia scurried up from the turf, grabbing her bag and hurrying after Clarke. Clarke was already halfway to the change room door when Octavia grabbed her arm. “Hey, Clarke, what’s up?” If she had been joking around earlier, Octavia definitely knew how to change from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

Clarke wasn’t sure what to say. Her mood was pretty uncalled for and didn’t have very much reasoning behind it. All she knew is something was wrong.

“I don’t know,” it was all she could muster. She looked into Octavia’s eyes that were filled with concern, and her stomach dropped. “I don’t know okay? Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“What does that mean?” They had started walking again, but slowly. Clarke looked back over at the football field which was now completely empty of people.

“I just, Finn’s being really weird,” she hated saying it. She hated doubting Finn at all. He was the best boyfriend she could ask for, and she hated that she still felt like she couldn’t trust him. Maybe that was her own problem, probably stemming from a long list of people who stabbed her in the back and lied to her. Clarke finally thought that she had something good with Finn, and she still couldn’t feel safe.

“All boys are weird,” Octavia was trying to cheer her up. “Trust me, Lincoln is constantly doing weird shit. It’s sometimes annoying, but I love him for it,” Clarke smiled at her friend. It was a strange match, especially since they are rarely seen together when at school, but Octavia and Lincoln work really well. Even though he’s a greaser who hangs out with scary, tattooed, leather-clad kids who could probably dislocate Clarke’s shoulder. Lincoln could probably do that too, and Clarke knows she probably shouldn’t judge. It’s just kind of become ingrained in her character since high school.

“It’s probably nothing,” Clarke tried to believe it. She really does. One half of her puts on a strong face and is repeating over and over that nothing is wrong, it’s only paranoia. And she sort of believes it. But deep down in the pit of all the dark places in her mind, there’s still the racking feeling that nags at her. That something’s wrong. That it’s her fault. That he probably doesn’t like her anymore. It hangs her down and fights with the good thoughts, making her stomach turn.

“Speaking of boyfriends…” Octavia made that voice that Clarke instantly knew she was going to ask for something. It made her smile, but she knew she might be plagued with begging and bribing for whatever it was Octavia wanted.

“I swear to God O, if this is something bad…”

“No I promise it’s not too bad, it’s just,” Octavia looked at Clarke with wide eyes, ready to morph into the puppy dog Clarke knew. “Lincoln is having a mini get-together. Just his friends at his place. Please, please, pleeeaassseee will you come with me?” She rushed the last part of the question, putting her hands together in the begging motion. Clarke glared down at her.

“You have GOT to be kidding me?!” Be stuck in a house with punks who are probably just going to smoke and beat each other up all night? No thanks.

“Clarke please, I promise it won’t be all bad. And anyway, I’ll be there so we can suffer together,” they had finally made it into the change room, after taking their time walking there. Clarke thought for a minute. Okay, she probably should be spending more time with Lincoln seeing as it’s her best friend’s boyfriend. She should probably stop judging his friends too. He did live next door to her, and she did sort of know his parents. It terrified her, but she turned to the pouty Octavia and nodded.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Octavia jumped up and down, and lunged to hug Clarke. It threw her off balance, but she caught herself before they both crashed down into the girls behind them. “It’s tomorrow night.”

“Wait, Octavia-” the girl had already bounced away towards the parking lot where Lincoln always met her, “Tomorrow night is so soon! I don’t know if I-” but she was already out of earshot. She was supposed to go out with Finn tomorrow night. And she would have to ask her parents, who have always been sceptical of Lincoln’s family anyway.  

She made her way to the bench near the boy’s change room. Her bags were heavy with homework making her shoulder ache from the weight, and she just wanted to go home. Go home, blast music, and just be alone. Instead she was stuck waiting for Finn, who always took forever after practice, to drive her home. She knew he would want to make out in his car for a bit too. Not that she didn’t like kissing him, it just seemed so meaningless. Like it was obligatory of her.

The sun was setting in front of her, and she watched the clouds pass over her. She was stuck and didn’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

The tip of her pen hit the paper repetitively making it ruffle each time. She didn’t know how long she had been trying to figure out the math question, but however long it was had been long enough for her to chew her lips up in frustration. Lexa was usually really good at math, but something about these questions were just stumping her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up from the book laid in front of her. Her eyes had to refocus the room around her. It was sterile white walled, and the only thing that hung was a large poster of the periodic table of elements and a smaller Marilyn Monroe picture that was beside her bed. It had been a gift from Lincoln, mostly as an inside joke, but her parents still hated it. Her mother commented on it nearly every time she came into the room, and her father tries his best just to ignore it. As people who are as relatively accepting, they just seem to not like Marilyn for some reason.

Lexa glanced over at the clock on her night stand. 5:57pm. She would be getting home soon. Lexa closed up her math textbook, promising herself that she would do the rest of the work later. But it was almost 6.

She made her way over to the window, and sat in the loft sill which was lined with cushion. She usually read on it, but it was also the perfect view point.

Lexa knew it was wrong. Downright creepy honestly. But she makes a point not to look at certain hours during the morning and night. She didn’t want to be a peeping tom. But it was her own little secret.

She drew back the curtains just slightly to see through, and glanced back over at the clock. 5:59pm. Any minute now.

The flash of blonde came in the corner of her eye, and she focussed her attention in the window across from her. She saw the pink walls and white curtains drawn back in the opposite house.

Clarke had just gotten home from cheer practice. Lexa saw her sprawled out on her bed. This was how her usually routine started. She watched the girl lay for probably around two minutes. Lexa sat patiently. Then, the girl got up from her fluffy bed, and proceeded towards her stereo system. Lexa smiled to herself, knowing what was going to happen next.

Clarke picked up a hairbrush from her wardrobe, and although Lexa couldn’t hear the music, it’s almost like she could. Clarke had started to jump around her room, singing into the hairbrush. She was performing to her mirror, and making up dance routines on the spot. Her hair flipped back and forth, and her face made crazy expressions.

Lexa smiled to herself and her stomach started getting warm. It had the same feeling every day. Clarke would come home, and started being a totally dofus in her room, all by herself. It gave Lexa some comfort. That the girl she saw at school, the stuck up, judgemental, cheerleader who didn’t care about anyone except who was considered popular, really was just the girl next door. Not literally, because she obviously was the girl next door. But just a normal girl who could be goofy and giggle because she wanted to and not because she felt like she had to. Lexa wanted to be the one to make her giggle like that. She deserved to be genuine.

She focussed her attention back to what Clarke was doing, and it made Lexa snort. Clarke was crouched on her bed, pretending to riff on a guitar. The girl was good too, she could probably be in an air band if she wanted. It gave Lexa a little more context as to the kind of music playing too.

So she liked rock and roll huh? Maybe they had more in common than met the eye.

* * *

 

“C’mon Mom, please!” Clarke was begging almost as much as Octavia had been earlier. The dinner table was tense. She had been nervous to ask in the first place, and she had reason to be.

“I don’t want you in that house Clarke!” her mother had a strained look on her face, and Clarke could tell she was trying to shut the question down fast.

“Abby don’t be so rash,” Clarke heart perked up at the sound of her father. He hadn’t opposed her, but there was hope. Clarke grinned at him, and her father gave her a small smile in return. He then looked back at his wife, who was picking at her dinner plate with irritation.

“Jake, we have lived beside them peacefully for this long now,” she started, still running her fork through her mashed potatoes, “putting up with their… _lifestyle_ , is one thing but I don’t want Clarke around that influence.”

Clarke wanted to vomit at what her mother was alluding to. She swung her head towards her father again, who sighed and looked down at his plate as well.

“Octavia is going to be there too, and it’s right next door,” Clarke focussed on positives again and stayed firm on convincing her mother to let her go to Lincolns the following night, “I’ll be home by 10, and if anything goes wrong I’ll come earlier.”

Her mother fiddled with her peas now, pushing them back and forth with more force than she realized. Silence had fallen and it made Clarke feel nauseous. Neither her nor her father dared speak, letting the suggestions sit with Abby.

“Fine,” the one word made Clarke’s heart flip, she hadn’t expected her to actually give in.

“Thank you so much Mom!” Clarke bounced up from her seat, and it scooted across the floor behind her. She scurried around to kiss her mother on the cheek, and moved around to her father, “I promise it will be fine.”

“Don’t forget your dish,” it was the only thing her mother said in return, still in a monotone voice. Clarke didn’t care too much, only that she had said yes. She picked up her plate, dropping it in the kitchen before skipping up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: implied racism, implied homophobia, panic (maybe)

Clarke practically had to sneak out. Even though her mother had allowed her to go to The Woods’ for the evening, she knew that she wouldn’t let her out of her room if she had seen what Clarke was wearing. She was pretty sure her mother didn’t even know she owned a dress this short, but Raven had given it to her as a secret birthday present last year. It came just over her knee and it was the darkest shade of black in her closet. Her matching grey top was unbuttoned two down, and her hair wasn’t trapped in her usually ponytail, instead falling down her back in curls. She had even put on makeup for the occasion.

Clarke wasn’t sure why she felt the need to dress this way, but part of her didn’t want Lincoln and his friends to think she was the stuck up girl the school saw all the time. Lincoln knows better somewhat, seeing as they’ve known each other for years from living next door and he even is dating Octavia who in any consolation is more preppy than Clarke. Still, she felt like she didn’t want them to get the wrong idea. She could hang out with them if she wanted to, even if Anya still sort of scared her.

She left through her back door, after calling to her father to say she was going over. He shouted back, too wrapped up in his football game airing on their new television. She carefully closed the screen and gathered her jacket in her hands, fumbling with it in nervousness. Sneaking around the fence, she spotted Octavia’s car outside the house opposite her. They had agreed to meet outside and go in together. Clarke would deny it, but she had insisted on it so she didn’t go in alone.

She rushed over and tapped on the window. Octavia’s face shot up and smiled. She climbed out and looked Clarke up and down, and look of surprise on her face.

“Well well Griffin, looks like maybe you can party with the greasers,” she chuckled a bit and pulled her leather jacket out of the seat behind her. Clarke nudged her a bit for the comment, but really she felt relief from the approval. Octavia linked their arms, and as they made their way to the door Clarke felt her stomach turn a bit. She was still extremely nervous.

Before long, Lincoln had opened the door and let them in. When she stood in the front hall, wiping her shoes off, Clarke suddenly realized something very strange. She had lived next to the Woods’ for almost her entire life, but she had never once been inside their house. She looked around at the similar white walls and checkered flooring. It didn’t seem any different than her own house, but it was still an experience she never thought she would have.

They followed Lincoln downstairs, and Clarke took in the surroundings. The carpet was soft under her stockings and the walls were plastered with photos of Lincoln and Lexa throughout the years. The farther down they got, the more she could hear the sounds of voices and the low drums of music.

The basement was cozy. The carpet was dark red and the couches were patterned to match. The walls were wood boarding and a glass coffee table with bowls of chips and fruit was in the middle. As soon as they turned the corner, Clarke’s nervousness and self-consciousness burned her skin. Gustus, Nyko, and Anya were turned to look at the newcomers. They each looked a  strange combination of wonder yet hesitation, especially towards Clarke.

Octavia went to go sit with Lincoln on the loveseat, leaving Clarke awkwardly making her way to the far corner of a couch. Anya was opposite her, and still was giving her unreadable looks. The music was the only sound, and for what felt like an eternity, no one even moved. Clarke knew she shouldn’t have come. She was interrupting their perfectly normal hangout just by being there and she hated it. She was always in the way, taking up too much room.

“Clarke, would you like something to drink?” Lincoln finally spoke up and leaned forward to grab a bottle of something. It was dark, and she saw bubbles rising inside the glass. For an instant she hesitated, not realizing there was going to be beer there. Stupid of her too, of course they drank alcohol. Obviously taking too long to answer, Anya snorted from beside her.

“It’s just Coca-Cola, Griffin,” she snapped her head towards Anya, who had caught on to her thought process. The comment made everyone else in the room either smile or laugh as well, and Clarke’s body felt inflamed. She tried to laugh it off with them, and took one of the coke bottle from the table. She opened it with the fizz bubbling on the top and took a sip, the liquid tingling her throat. Silence again.

Octavia was the first to speak up this time.

“What are you going to be wearing to Homecoming?” She was talking to Lincoln specifically, but Clarke perked up. Homecoming is something she could talk about. But as soon as the question was asked, more laughter arose from beside her. Again, Anya was snickering. Lincoln just shook his head at her and looked back at Octavia.

“Whatever you pick out for me babe, but it has to incorporate my leather jacket,” she smiled at that and kissed his cheek.

“Maybe you should wear nothing but the jacket, Lincoln,” Clarke looked over at Anya, who was still trying to control her laughter.

“What’s so wrong with going to Homecoming?” Clarke finally spoke up, and then instantly regretted it. Anya gave her a look that was almost a glare, more condescending though.

“Oh nothing, it would be a blast,” her voice was mocking, “that is if they even let Lincoln and Octavia dance together.”

Clarke dropped her mouth just slightly, and looked back down at the coke bottle in her hands. She felt embarrassed and stupid but most importantly she felt like she didn’t belong. Who was she to feel that way though.

“C’mon Anya, you should go,” Gustus now spoke finally, his voice deeper than Clarke remembered, “you could take Lexa with you, the school would just love that too.” Anya laughed even harder, and Nyko joined in.

“Well it would get her out of her room and away from doing homework with her Marilyn Monroe poster,” even Lincoln was smiling now, trying his best not to let out a single giggle.

“I wonder Griffin, would your parents even let you go to Homecoming if they knew we were committing so many wrongs there?” her voice rang in Clarke’s ears. She wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Why did she even come, her mother was right. When she didn’t answer, Anya spoke up again, “I’m surprised they even let you come over here tonight.”

“Lincoln, may I use the bathroom?” she barely got it out without letting herself break. Her throat was strained with the lump that sat in it, and she stared right at Lincoln, not letting her eyes stray.

“Uh yeah sure, it’s just upstairs to your right,” Clarke sprang to her feet and placed her coke bottle on a coaster before moving up the stairs as calmly as she could. Her feet wanted to sprint home, but she wouldn’t let them. She would go to the bathroom, pull herself together, and go back. She knew Anya was joking, they all were. She had to take a joke. But it still stung.

Clarke knew better than anyone that it sucked having parents with such strict views, they didn’t even like her going to a high school as liberal as theirs. But it still hung in her heart the comments thrown her way.

Her feet made their way up the two flights of stairs before getting to the top landing. She was about to run through the door on the right, but something caught her attention. She saw a flash of brown out of the corner of her eye, and she realized there was music playing somewhere on the top floor. She turned towards the hallway in front of her, all the doors to the different bedrooms closed. Except one, at the very end of the hallway. it was open just a crack and Clarke could hear rock music playing. Curious, she found herself getting closer to the room.

All the feelings and anxiety she had felt moments before had disappeared, forgotten from the distraction of the music. Clarke was trying her hardest to be quiet, not to make a sound and make herself known. Creeping along the carpeted hallway, her feet slid to the entrance and carefully pushed the door open just a crack farther to get a better look inside. What she saw, was nothing she expected.

Prancing around the room in slacks too big for her and a blouse that was tucked into them except a tail that hung out at the back, Lexa was singing into a hairbrush and swinging her crazy curly hair back and forth. Clarke had to cover her mouth just to muffle the noises that instinctively came out. She hardly knew the girl, but at school she was always as quiet and shy as a mouse. Never once did Clarke expect her to do anything other than study and practice her flute, let alone like rock music. She was Lincoln’s sister so she probably should’ve expected it though.

Clarke watched her jumped on her bed and sing the lyrics off key and bend down as if she was performing for a crowd. In the motion, her glasses had fallen off of her head and down to her nose. It made Clarke smile. The song played on, and so did her private performance. Clarke had never realized how cute Lexa was until now. She was completely let go and walls down. And it made Clarke happy.

It wasn’t until Clarke tried to move the door a little more open, when it squeaked. She winced, and Lexa spun her head right in her direction. Their eyes met, and both of them froze. Clarke opened the door a little more, now that her presence is know she might as well.

“Hey,” Clarke wasn’t really sure what to say. Lexa looked stunned silent, like it was impossible Clarke was even standing in her doorway. It was kind of amusing, to see her like this, deer in headlights look. Her already large eyes were wide behind her off centre glasses, and her hand was still gripped to the hair brush, tighter now.

“Uh, hi,” Lexa finally moved and dropped the brush on the bed in front of her. She reached to put her hair behind her ears, and fixed her glasses. Clarke smiled at her and Lexa flushed, red creeping up along her cheeks and looked down at her hands.

“I’m just in the basement with Lincoln and them,” Lexa gave her a slightly confused look and then shook it off. Obviously she was a little skeptical as to why she was hanging out with Lincoln’s friends. Lexa moved her mouth a few times, but it seemed like she still wasn’t sure what to say. “I uh- I like your taste in music.”

That picked her attention, and Lexa looked up with just the hint of a smile.

“Really? Her voice was light, and seemed not as held back and hesitant as her initial hello.

“Yeah, I’m secretly such a fan of rock music,” Lexa’s smile grew just a tad more, and Clarke’s stomach warmed at the sight, “don’t tell anyone though.”

Lexa shrugged at her.

“Who would I tell?” It was rhetorical, and a joke. But it was still a little weird to hear. Clarke never saw Lexa at school with anyone other than Lincoln, she probably didn’t really have any other friends. “Uh- if you want, you can borrow the record if you want.”

Lexa went across the room to the player and took the needle off to get the record. She slid it into the case and offered it out to her. Clarke didn’t move at first, thinking about it. But she decided there was no harm in it. She stepped forward and took the large sleeve from Lexa.

“Thanks, I’ll get it back to you soon,” Clarke gave her a smirk, and Lexa finally fully smiled back to her. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, and brought the record closer to her chest.

“Keep it as long as you want, I have plenty,” Lexa motioned to a case on the floor piled with record sleeves. Clarke looked in awe, she was hardly even allowed to have the ones she did. Clarke took this moment to quickly look around the room, the white walls and small desk. She contained her smile at the giant periodic table poster, and then caught a glimpse of the Marilyn Monroe one.

Her eyes found their way back to Lexa, who was just staring at Clarke, expression wide and still otherworldly. The last time she had stood the close to the girl they had been six years old on the day Lexa had moved in to this house. Since then, they had kept their distance after her mother told her she wasn’t allowed to be her friend. Clarke had never noticed how beautiful the girl was, behind the glasses and slacks that she still found funny that she wore. Her hair was like a goddesses and her face looked like it had been hand sculpted, every detail there like it was delicate and purposeful.

She shook off her staring and motioned down to the record in her hand.

“Thanks again,” she backed up slightly, “I should probably get back to the basement.” Lexa’s face dropped a bit, but she nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at the game tomorrow,” Clarke stopped for a second and gave her a confused look. The game? “The football game, I’ll be in the band section.”

“Right yeah, and I’ll be there with the squad,” Clarke had almost forgotten about the game, she had pushed it out of her mind enough because she would have to face Finn and blowing him off tonight for this, “I’ll see you there.”

She gave Lexa one last smile, and pulled the door shut behind her. The memory of Lexa’s smiling face still fresh in her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was loud. People talking all around her like a rumble, and the crowd stuck to her skin. Lexa hated crowds. Strange choice for her to join the band, but what else was she supposed to do?

The bleachers were filled to the brim, people with flags, foam fingers and hot dogs, all dressed in either red with white or blue with black. It was near split right down the middle of the colours though. The opposing team were their rivals and no one dared even look at someone in contrasting colours.

Lexa sat at the front, her butt was already sore from sitting there hours before spectators had begun piling into their seats. Pre-game practice was mandatory and normally she would have been completely bored, but this time she had been otherwise occupied. Games were different than just normal practices, because other people had to be there early too. In this case, the cheerleading squad had been on the field warming up before Lexa had showed up in her uniform that sat awkwardly on her small body. Clarke hadn’t seen her at first, but after warm ups she had caught sight of Lexa. She thought of the jump her heart had made when Clarke smiled at her from the bleachers. She still couldn’t believe that Clarke Griffin even paid attention to her existence, but after her seeing Lexa full out performing Elvis in her room one probably wouldn’t forget. She definitely didn’t forget every dance routine she saw Clarke perform in her room.

The game had started a while ago, but Lexa hardly understood football let alone cared about it. She had caught herself watching Clarke one too many times, but she shrugged off the strange feelings each time. Watching Clarke wasn’t weird, the girl was pretty and she did it almost every day anyway. But Lexa couldn’t help but feel herself get light each time she spotted the girl, and it wasn’t from having taken off her band hat.

What did seem a little off-putting to Lexa though, was that Clarke hadn’t smiled the whole time. Not really at least, not since she had caught sight of Lexa. Since then she had put on fake ones, for her routines and when someone beside her said something funny and everyone around laughed. Nothing genuine. And if anyone else was paying attention they would see that too, but Lexa was the only one.

It was strange, because Clarke was always happy during football games. Smiling and having a good time. Whether it was with her friends on the cheer squad, during her routines, or just watching the game and cheering the loudest when Finn made a good play. So why should today be any different? It didn’t feel right to Lexa.

The buzzer went off on the scoreboard, and halftime started. Briefly she looked up at the field and the bleachers around her, but moved her view back to Clarke to see her and the cheer squad standing and ready to put on the halftime show. It made most of Lexa’s worries go away, especially that she would get to see Clarke cheer.

 

* * *

 

 

Another reason Lexa hated her band uniform, was how inconvenient it is when you have to go to the washroom. Sure, for the boys it was easy. But Lexa was one of four girls in the band, so they didn’t feel the need to make special uniforms. She was stuck with her large pants and coat in the tiny washroom stall.

The washroom stalls built off the football field were rancid. She nearly vomited each time she went in them, and was pretty sure they were never cleaned. Nonetheless, there was always enough toilet paper to cover the seat with before she sat.

It was empty, having waited until after everyone had gone during halftime and slipped away right before the second half of the game started. No one cared on the band if she wasn’t there for a few minutes during the game, they didn’t really play until the end anyway. And Lexa knew that everyone wanted to be in their seats when the game started. It was nice to be in silence for once this evening, so she savoured it while it lasted. Which wasn’t long.

The door burst open, and made Lexa jumped nearly off the toilet seat. It was loud and the slamming noise rang through the small room. Lexa tucked her feet up, instinctively to make herself unknown. The people were loud, and sobs had become recognizable.

“Shhh, deep breaths,” Lexa knew the voice, it was Octavia’s, “Raven, get her some water.”

Raven and Octavia, which only meant one thing. The sobs were Clarke, there’s no way it was anyone else. The heaving of air and muffled noises of whines came in and out in between what sounded like a water bottle being drank.

“Good, now what is wrong Clarke?” Raven sounded calm but urgent. This obviously wasn’t normal. Clarke’s breathing was ragged, but the sobs had subsided.

“He- uh, oh God, he-” she was breathing so hard she could hardly get the words out, “he broke up with me.”

It was rushed, and once the words were out the sobbing started again. Lexa could hardly breath herself, besides just trying to be quiet and having to hear Clarke in so much pain and not do anything. It stung like a bitch.

“Finn?” Octavia sounded surprised, and then more pauses of water drinking.

“Before second half started, he told me it was over,” Lexa felt a burn. That sounded harsh. At a football game too, where everyone was, “Homecoming is in two days, and I’m left on the sidelines like he took out the trash.”

“Don’t you dare say that Griffin,” Raven had snapped at her, “you are coming with us, it will be fine.”

“Yeah like I want to fifth wheel Wick and Lincoln, forget it,” she was getting worked up again. Lexa was so close to her and she couldn’t even try and comfort her at all, she felt helpless and useless. “Can we just go out and cheer? It will distract me.”

There was no answer, Lexa can only assume they had nodded because after countless sniffles the door had opened and the washroom went silent again.

Lexa didn’t really know what to feel. On one hand she felt sad and broken, having heard Clarke so hurt and in pain. But on the other hand, she felt light. Finn had hurt her and left, she was free and Lexa could make a move. At the thought, she felt her stomach turn with an idea. One she probably shouldn’t have thought, but her feelings were too strong to stop it now.

She would take Clarke to Homecoming. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me here in my personal hell demi-grrrl.tumblr.com
> 
> this is also practically written by jamie (coughinebrohaus.tumblr.com)


End file.
